This invention relates to compositions producing a synthetic cap for bulk material piles, including waste and soil, including soil erosion control, using a powder derived from recycled gypsum wallboard and a process to make the powder. Constituents for the cap include liquid and powder. These constituents are mixed to form a slurry, which is distributed over a material pile. The cover will harden to minimize water infiltration, nuisance fugitive dust, odor, and affinity to birds, flies and other insects. Inert fillers and fiber can be added to the slurry mixtures.
Gypsum wallboard is made of a sheet of gypsum, which is covered on both sides with paper facing and paperboard backing. The wallboard is composed of approximately 93% gypsum and 7% paper, by weight. More than four million tons of gypsum waste is generated every year by wallboard manufacturing and installation and building demolition. Only a small portion of the scrap is being recycled for agricultural purpose or new wallboard; most is sent to landfills. It is very difficult to separate the paper from gypsum to recycle wallboards. Current technology produces recycled gypsum that contains about 1.75% paper, a concentration which is too great and limits the amount of recycled gypsum allowable in new drywall, since the paper content affects the product""s fire rating. However, the paper content can remain for some uses such as soil stabilization.
During shipping, processing, or storage, bulk materials may concentrate in a particular area or site. Bulk materials concentrated into piles must be covered to minimize or prevent blowing dust; water damage; odor; prevent fires; or movement or erosion of material; or prevent vectors such as birds, flies, and/or other insects from feeding thereon. Typically bulk materials are covered by spreading a synthetic material such as a tarp or foam over exposed portions of the pile. For example, in power plants, piles of coal may be covered by spreading an elastomeric geomembrane thereon; the thickness and construction of the membrane depends on the length of time the pile is to remain covered and the expected climatic conditions.
United States Gypsum Company has been marketing a product called Airtrol Plaster(copyright), which is mixed with cellulose fiber mulch and water to form a slurry and is sprayed for a landfill cover or erosion control. Airtrol Plaster(copyright) is made from industrial grade gypsum and must be mixed with cellulose fiber mulch to form a cover.
Kramer et al, describes a hardenable plastic foam cover which is formed by spraying over waste materials. Similarly, companies such as 3M Environmental Protection Products of St. Paul, Minn., Chubb Environmental Security of Exton, Pa., and Russmer of Westchester, Pa., all have developed synthetic foams which can be sprayed to function as a daily cover. The foam spray solution is expensive, typically 12 to 15 cents per square foot, substantially more expensive than soil.
Another disadvantage of the daily foam cover substitutes is that they cannot be easily formulated from recycled materials. The increasing sensitivity towards the environment by the general population has greatly increased the demand for recycled products. State and municipal environmental officials, who operate or regulate most landfills, have been especially active in encouraging use of recycled products. Among the advantages of recycling is the fact that the waste material is converted into useful products rather than taking up rapidly vanishing landfill space. Hence, such officials are making great efforts to integrate recycled materials into operations under their control, including landfill operations.
Another alternative to using earthen material as a daily cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,667 to DeMello and 4,927,317 to Acosta. DeMello and Acosta disclose a geotextile or sheet-like member, such as canvas and the like, which is laid over the working face of a landfill at the end of the operating day. A key disadvantage of geotextile covers is their expense which may be as high as $2.25 per square yard. In addition, geotextiles are subject to mechanical damage, such as tears, punctures, requiring replacement or repair. Moreover, these covers are difficult to apply in inclement weather.
A daily cover system and method for production of a cover system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,915 issued Nov. 10, 1992, and US Pat. No. 5,525,009 issued Jun. 11, 1996 to Hansen. The cover disclosed system primarily uses cement kiln dust or Portland cement and flyash, or Portland cement crushed stone dust as a binder, and is limited since the ingredients may be costly, inefficient, and perhaps may even be an environmental hazard, and therefore defeating the aim of the invention, i.e. to cover waste piles and prevent them from being hazard. The disclosed ingredients can be highly caustic and a potential environmental hazard.
Cement kiln dust is not widely available. In August 1999, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA) proposed new regulations for management of cement kiln dust, which was designated as xe2x80x9chigh-volume, low toxicityxe2x80x9d special wastes requiring individualized treatment under the Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA). Although the proposed rule does not limit the beneficial use of cement kiln dust in a commercial landfill, the handling and transportation regulations could potentially pose difficulties for customers and haulers. In most cases when cement kiln dust is used as a binder, it may take a long time for the slurry to harden. If a mixture of Portland cement and flyash, or a mixture of Portland cement and aggregate dust is used for binding, the result may be expensive. A binder using a small concentration of Portland cement is slow to harden.
In view of the above stated difficulties for using recycled gypsum wallboard and limitations and shortcomings of sprayable covers there still exists a need in the art to develop new better performing applications for recycled gypsum wallboard and an alternative to sprayable cover which uses inexpensive, widely available, and environmentally friendly recycled materials.
More specifically, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a method of processing recycled gypsum wallboard and applications for processed recycled gypsum wallboard.
More specifically, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing for sprayable cover which uses widely available recycled materials or by-products as a binder.
A further objective of this invention is to be able to provide a sprayable cover that has minimal environmental hazards.
A further objective of this invention is to be able to provide a sprayable cover that can form and harden within a short period of time.
The aforementioned objectives are achieved by a sprayable cover in accords with the present invention.
This invention provides a method for converting recycled gypsum wallboard to a useful powder and compositions for a sprayable mixture, which consists of the powder made from recycled gypsum wallboard, inert filler, and liquid.
Recycled gypsum wallboard can be very large in size. Large gypsum wallboard, including the paper facing, should be crushed into small pieces then pulverized into a powder with 90% particles passing a No. 30 sieve. The powder virtually consists of approximately 93% gypsum and 7% cellulose fiber. Depending on the end application, a portion of paper facing can be easily screened out during the crushing and pulverizing processes.
The powder is then heated to form a hemi-hydrate or anhydrate to obtain cementitious properties. Pulverized recycled gypsum is heated between 120xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. to obtain a hemi-hydrate, and is heated over 300xc2x0 C. to obtain anhydrate. Alpha-hemyhydrate is formed when gypsum is heated in an autoclave between 120 to 200xc2x0 C., and beta-hemihydrate is generated when gypsum is heated in a dry furnace between 1200C to 3000C. Alpha-hemihydrate and beta-hemihydrate have different morphologies and alpha-hemihydrate has lower water requirements than beta-hemihydrate, causing difference in strength of hardened gypsum products.
The cellulose fiber starts charring when it is heated in excess of 250xc2x0 C. All cellulose fiber will be destroyed when heated over 300xc2x0 C. For cover applications, it is preferably that the powder is heated below 250xc2x0 C. so the fiber remains and energy consumption is minimized.
The invention also incorporates a composition for a cover or bulk piles and control or prevention of soil erosion. The cover may contain approximately 30 to 70% liquid, approximately 5 to 60% heated powder, up to 60% inert filler, up to 3% retarder when the powder is hemihydrate, and up to 15% fiber.
The liquid can include water, landfill leachate, and/or industrial wastewater. The powder can be alpha-hemihydrate, beta-hemihydrate or anhydrate depending on preparation. The hydration process for alpha-hemihydrate and beta-hemihydrate are the same. A retarder is a material which will lengthen the setting time of the gypsum plaster. This may include sodium citrate. In the presence of water, hemihydrate and anhydrate react as follows:
CaSO4.xc2xdH2O+1xc2xdH2O xe2x86x92CaSO4.2H2O 
CaSO4+2H2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4.2H2O
Inert fillers may include coal flyash, fine sand, ground silica, clay or crushed stone dust. Based on ASTM Specification C618, coal flyash is classified into either Class C or Class F. Flyash belongs to Class F if its (SiO2+Al2O3+Fe2O3) concentration is greater than 70%, and belongs to Class C if its (SiO2+Al2O3+Fe2O3) concentration is at least 50% and less than 70%. Usually, Class F flyash has a low concentration of CaO and exhibit pozzolanic properties, but Class C flyashes contain up to 20% CaO and exhibit cementitious properties, and thus can be directly used as a binder. Type F flyash is a pozzolanic material and possesses little or no cementitious value. In the presence of moisture, it will chemically react with calcium hydroxide at ordinary temperature to form compounds possessing cementitious properties. In this invention, it is a type F flyash with a high carbon content which is preferred.
The fibers may include cellulose such as shredded paper, finely shredded wood fibers, chopped straw, or hay. The fibers may also include plastic fibers such as polyethylene terephthalate.
Typically gypsum wallboard has a size of 4xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2 and can vary up to three quarters of an inch in thickness. Recycled gypsum wallboard can be or may approach this size. Large gypsum wallboard, together including the paper facing, should immediately be crushed into pieces less than ten inches, then pulverized into a powder containing particles with 90% passing through a 30 mesh screen. Different mechanical devices can be used to crush gypsum wallboard. It was found that the Grizzly Lump Breaker is exceptional for crushing gypsum wallboard. The feed opening in the crusher can be sized up to four feet in width to accommodate all sizes of gypsum wallboard. Gypsum wallboard on a weight basis, consists of approximately 93% gypsum and 7% paper. Depending on the application, if less paper is desired, a screen may be installed at the discharge opening of the crusher to screen out a portion of the paper during the crushing process.
Crushed gypsum wallboard pieces can now be pulverized into powder. Since gypsum is very soft, a hammer mill can easily pulverize gypsum wallboard pieces into powder. The powder is actually a mixture of small paper fiber and gypsum particles. It is desirable that 90% particles of the powder pass a No. 30 mesh sieve. A screen may also installed in the hammer mill so some paper can be screened out if the paper content is too high.
In order for the powder to obtain cementitious properties it is then heated to convert gypsum laden powder into a hemihydrate or anhydrate. When gypsum is heated between 120xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., a hemi-hydrate is obtained; if heated above 300xc2x0 C., an anhydrate is obtained. The dehydration process can be shown as follows:
CaSO4.2H2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4.xc2xdH2O+1 xc2xdH2O
CaSO4.xc2xdH2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4xc2xdH2O
CaSO4.2H2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4+2H2O
The heating process can be carried out in a commercially available aggregate dryer or rotary or shaft kiln. The heating temperature in an aggregate dryer is usually moderate and can only produce hemihydrate. Production of anhydrate requires a higher temperature and can be obtained by using a rotary kiln.
If gypsum powder is heated in an aqueous environment, alpha-hemyhydrate is obtained. Depending on the properties of gypsum powder and catalyst used, it requires a temperature of 80 to 300xc2x0 C. to convert gypsum to alpha-hemihydrate. Alpha-hemihydrate and beta-hemihydrate have the same chemical composition but different morphologies which require different water requirements. Alpha-hemihydrate has a lower water requirement and higher strength than a beta-hemihydrate.
The paper fiber starts to char when heated over 250xc2x0 C. in a furnace. All paper fiber will be completely burnt when heated above 300xc2x0 C. For cover applications, it is preferred that the powder is heated at temperatures below 250xc2x0 C. to ensure that paper fiber remains and energy consumption required for heating is minimized.
The invention also incorporates a composition of a cover for bulk material piles and soil erosion control, comprising approximately 30 to 70% liquid, about 5 to 60% percent powder derived from recycled gypsum wallboard, up to 60% inert filler, up to 3% retarder when the powder is hemihydrate, and up to 15% of additional fiber. These constituents may be mixed and form a slurry, which is sprayed to form an effective cover layer over soil, refuse at a dump site, or grains in a stockpile. Typically, the slurry will form and harden within several hours.
The liquid may comprise water, landfill leachate, and/or industrial wastewater. The powder can be alpha-hemihydrate, beta-hemi-hydrate or anhydrate depending on heating conditions. The hydration processes of alpha-hemihydrate and beta-hemihydrate are the same. In the presence of water, either form of hemihydrate and anhydrate hydrate as follows:
CaSO4.xc2xdH2O+1xc2xdH2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4.2H2O
CaSO4+2H2Oxe2x86x92CaSO4.2H2O 
The materials which may be used as inert fillers include coal flyash, pulverized silica, or ceramics, shredded paper, pulverized waste glasses, crushed stone dust, or shredded construction and/or demolition debris. Based on ASTM Specification C618, coal flyash is classified into Class C and Class F. Flyash belongs to Class F if its (SiO2+Al2O3+Fe2O3) concentration is greater than 70%, and belongs to Class C if its (SiO2+Al2O3+Fe2O3) concentration is at least 50% and less than 70%. Usually, Class F flyashes have a low concentration of CaO and exhibit pozzolanic properties, but Class C flyashes contain up to 20% CaO and exhibit cementitious properties. Type C flyash has cementitious properties and can be directly used as a binder. Type F flyash exhibit pozzolanic properties and contain little or no cementitious value. In the presence of moisture, Type F will chemically react with calcium hydroxides at ordinary temperatures to form compounds possessing cementitious properties. In this invention, it is preferred to use a type F flyash containing a high carbon content.
Construction and demolition debris comprises waste materials associated with the razing of buildings, roads, bridges, and other structures and/or debris associated with the construction or renovation of buildings. It typically includes, but is not limited to, ferrous and non-ferrous metals, concrete, bricks, lumber, plaster and plasterboard, insulation material, shingles and roofing material, floor, wall and ceiling tile, asphalt, glass, pipes and wires, carpet, wallpaper, felt and other items physically attached to the structure, including compacted appliances, structural fabrics, paper or cardboard packaging. Typically excluded from construction and demolition debris are materials that pose an undue risk to public health or the environment such as industrial waste or by-products, paint, tar, solvents, creosote, adhesives and the like. Construction debris should be shredded into size smaller than one-eighth of an inch.
The component used in the liquid portion of the mixture may include water, landfill leachate, and/or industrial wastewater. Although any of these liquids will suffice, water is preferred since it is readily available. Water quality may vary including turbid, polluted, and/or non-potable water. Industrial wastewater may also be used. These may be effective as a liquid constituent provided that they do not contain materials which react with other constituents during mixing. Landfill leachate, created by percolation of water through buried refuse at a landfill, can also be used. Disposal and treatment of landfill leachate are troublesome and expensive, the use of landfill leachate may provide an effective method of its disposal. It should be noted that use of landfill leachate and industrial wastewater as the liquid component may require increased safety precautions.
If additional fiber is needed, the fiber of the present invention include shredded paper, wood, textile, chopped straw and hay, glass and plastic fibers. The paper facing on wallboard is crushed and pulverized into very small fibers. If additional fiber is required, preferably, shredded newspaper or shredded mixed waste paper should be used because of its physical properties and commercial availability. Papers can be shredded into particles with mean diameter less than one-half inch. These fibers can include shredded magazines, phone books, corrugated containers, junk mail, office paper, etc. Shredded wood fibers may also be used as a component provided that the wood is finely shredded. The wood fiber must be in a string or hair-like shape such as fine excelsior. Wood chips are not satisfactory for use as a cellulose fiber constituent.
Fibers that including glass, plastic, textile fibers and straw are preferably short in length and narrow in diameter, approximately {fraction (1/8 )}inch in diameter and {fraction (1/4 )}inch in length being the maximum size for a sprayable composition.
The synthetic cover in the present invention is formed mixed by filling the mixing tank with a predetermined amount of liquid constituent such as water, landfill leachate, or industrial wastewater. If additional fiber is needed, the proper amount of fiber is then loaded into the mixer. The agitator is activated to mix the cellulose fibers and plastic with the liquid. Typically, it is necessary to run the agitator for approximately a minute or longer to adequately mix the constituents. The heated powder from recycled gypsum wallboard and inert fillers is then placed in the mixer where it is thoroughly mechanically mixed with the liquid, cellulose and plastic fibers. The mixing time may vary depending upon the percentage of each constituent. However, the materials should be mixed until the mixture has a thick, viscous xe2x80x9cmilk shakexe2x80x9d consistency.
After the mixture is properly agitated, it is uniformly sprayed onto the bulk pile surface using any conventional hydroseeding machine. The thickness of the sprayed layer varies from one-eighth to one-quarter of an inch. After the entire surface area has been sprayed, the slurry will adhere to the bulk pile or soil and cohere to itself, and will harden within hours. Since the setting time is short, the pile should be sprayed very quickly and the applicator and mixing unit must be cleaned immediately thereafter. Typically, water will suffice to clean the apparatus.
The pH of recycled gypsum wallboard cover is normally in the range of 6 to 9, when using clean water. The cover is non-toxic, non-combustible, and harmless to fish, birds, plants and animals.